Jenna vs. Jennifer
In this episode, Jenna Roberts, having recently moved from Smythewood to Boston, immediately gets into a fight with Jennifer Barrett. Also, look for mention that the Warrens have moved to Newport, Rhode Island. Scene Outside of the Atchley Mansion, a woman who is very familiar with us, if those had followed Smythewood, is waiting for someone to let her in. It is Jenna Roberts, an old friend of the Harpers. She had recently sold the Woodglen in Smythewood for a song, and is now the head of hotel operations for Hilton. She oversees all the hotels in the Boston Metro area. Having recently bought a condo in the Back Bay area, she is visiting her friends. The door opens, it is Mrs. Buxley, the housekeeper. MRS. BUXLEY: Yes, may I help you? JENNA: I have come to see Hannah Harper Atchley. MRS. BUXLEY: Oh, yes. She is expecting you, Ms. Roberts. Come on in. (Enter: Hannah) HANNAH: JENNA! Great to see you once again. JENNA (hugging Hannah): Good to see you too, my dear. I am so glad you are alive. We all thought you had died down in Smythewood. HANNAH: It was a body double. It was done for my safety, since Erica was such a demon. JENNA: What has happened to her? HANNAH: She died in prison. She's no more. JENNA: That is a good thing. How's Maggie? HANNAH: Maggie's doing fine. She had a tough spot a year ago when someone raped her, but she's got a daughter. She has really healed the hole that was in her heart. (Enter: Celestina. She is happy, waving some school work) CELESTINA: Hi, Granny. HANNAH: Hello, darling. What's that you got? CELESTINA: I got a star on my paper! Ms. Wheelock was happy with my picture. JENNA: A lovely picture it is. CELESTINA: Who's this, Granny? HANNAH: This is a friend of Granny's. Jenna Roberts. Jenna, this little ball of energy is my granddaughter, Celestina. JENNA: Nice to meet you, dear. CELESTINA: Hello, Ms. Roberts. (Enter: Maggie) MAGGIE: Miss Roberts! I didn't expect to see you here. JENNA: I actually came to see your mother. How are you, dear? MAGGIE: I am doing much better. Hoping you are. Mum, may I talk with you? HANNAH: Sure, honey. Hang on a second, Jenna. JENNA: I have some errands to run on Newbury Street, but I will be back later on. HANNAH: All right, dear. Why not come back for dinner? JENNA: I will take you up on that one. (Jenna leaves the house, but will come back later. Hannah looks at her daughter.) HANNAH: What's wrong, darling? MAGGIE: Aja called me. She told me Alessandra and Eric have left Haverhill. HANNAH: When was this? MAGGIE: A couple of days ago. They buried their father, and sold the mansion. They're moving to Newport, Rhode Island. HANNAH: A change in scene, eh? MAGGIE: Yeah. Eric is looking forward to it. Alessandra said they will visit. HANNAH: That is good. What about the mansion? MAGGIE: They sold the place. Although I think Jennifer Barrett will be screaming. HANNAH: Let her scream. The place wasn't hers to begin with. MAGGIE (grinning): You're right, Mum, it's not hers, so why should she rant and rave? HANNAH: She'll rant and rave over anything. Come on, darling. I want to see that granddaughter of mine have fun. MAGGIE: Me too. (Mother and daughter go upstairs) CUT TO Outside of a shop on Newbury Street in the Back Bay. Jenna is shopping outside looking at one of the sidewalk carts with some plants. An unwelcome presence come up to her. Jenna groans. JENNA: Oh dear god! Who are you? JENNIFER: Why everyone should know me! I am Jennifer Barrett! JENNA: Oh. Whatever! JENNIFER: You don't say whatever to me, madam! JENNA (sarcastically): Why not?! From what I have heard from everyone I know, you say that to them! JENNIFER: That is because I can! I do whatever I want to! JENNA: And I just bet it is because Donald Trump says you can! JENNIFER: Yes! Because I am his pretty one! JENNA: The Wicked Witch of the West would be more pretty than you are! JENNIFER: You evil bitch! How dare you malign the most lovely model in the world?! JENNA: Oh, really?! You think you are the most lovely model in the world?! Please, bitch! You have coasted along on your laurels ever since college. You are only moneyed because of your residuals that you get from commercials that aren't even seen anymore! Except in Mongolia! JENNIFER: How DARE you?! JENNA: I know more about modeling than you seem to. JENNIFER: You?! Don't make me laugh! All you are is a washed up hotelier! JENNA: Wrong, bitch! I am the head of the Boston branch of the Hilton Hotel Chain! So, I would not say anything bad about me! JENNIFER: So what?! I can stay at a Trump Hotel, because I am Donald's pretty one! JENNA: You think so?! You forget one thing, dear! One word from me, and ALL hotels could be closed to you! The only place you would be able to stay is a Bates Hotel style place! And it would not be full of pretty amenities! Far from it! You deserve to be in a Motel 6, or even LESS than that! JENNIFER: You damned bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?! JENNA: Someone who has your number! And I warn you, you cross my friends or my family, then I will devastate you so bad that you will never recover! You have lost, Barrett! And trust me, I have only BEGUN to fight! (Jenna storms off into the store to pay for her purchases. Jennifer burns in fury, but she stalks off, disgusted that a woman like Jenna Roberts had any right to tell HER what to do!) JENNIFER: You think you have my number, Jenna Roberts? I don't think so. My connections with Donald Trump will avail me! My buddy, Steve Bannon, can destroy you! You make me sick, you little bitch! NOBODY stops me! (A store clerk comes out and yells at her) CLERK: Shut up! And get away from my merchandise! JENNIFER: Why?! CLERK (snidely): I don't want you to touch my merchandise. I don't know what kind of germs you have! (Jennifer storms off) BACK The Atchley Mansion, later that evening. Dinner has been finished, and Jenna walks out with Hannah. The women are headed into the drawing room for Coffee. HANNAH: That sounds dreadful. JENNA: Yeah, it was. I heard that clerk say that she had germs and for her not to touch his merchandise! (Hannah laughs) HANNAH: I daresay, that clerk has balls! JENNA: It was PRICELESS! ARDITH: I know that clerk. He's got some very lovely antiques. He should work over here in Beacon Hill. JENNA: I know. I asked him about that. He'd do a great business here. LAURA: How is your business coming? JENNA: Settling in. It's not so easy to work for a chain when you worked at an independent place for so long. EVELYN: I think you will thrive here, my dear. After all, my sisters and I have, and we're doing wonderfully. JENNA: Thank you, Evelyn. (The rest of the family relax after their dinner. the scene fades) Category:Episodes